shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween, The Second Kiss, Part 2
Halloween, The Second Kiss, Part 2 is the first episode of season 8 of The New Girl, Cheer Revolution. The episode chronicles the events following Denni and Colt's kiss at Ben's Halloween party. The episode was released on October 27, 2011. Synopsis It's still the Halloween party, and Denni's made a terrible mistake. Can she patch things up with Ben? Plot Picking up from the last moments of the first part of the Halloween party, Denni kisses the mystery masked guy, when Ben steps onto the dance floor. Denni, thinking it was Ben who she was kissing, learns that it was actually Colt after he takes his mask off, who thought Denni knew it was him. Ben is hurt that Denni kissed Colt again and does not accept her excuse. Colt, on the other hand, who had returned for Denni, is angry at her for liking Ben. He states that he changed and she was the one he wanted. Denni reassures Ben that she does not like Colt. The cops then arrive at Ben's house, to which everyone scrambles into a hiding place. Followed by Colt and Denni, Ben answers the door to Officer Monte, who suspects that the rebels who vandalized his car are in Ben's house. While Ben clears the house of guests, Colt and Denni argue about the former's negligence and abandonment as a direct result of why Denni no longer likes him. They hear a crash come from Ben's room and find the rebels there, still partying. Upon learning that Officer Monte came for them, they jump out the window, as suggested by Colt. Ben checks his valuable and finds that the bracelet he supposedly wanted to get for his mom was stolen by Ryan. Colt and Ben again begin to argue about the states of their relationship with Denni, however Denni orders them to focus on the bracelet. They hear Ryan yelling from the front yard and find Monte escorting Ryan into the police car. They intimidate Ryan into answering the whereabouts of the necklace, to which he confesses that he gave it to Jessica. Overhearing that there is a backup party going on at Hector's place, they go there to find Jessica. They ultimately do and Jessica explains that the bracelet was no longer in her possession, but rather in Taylor's. Jessica agrees to tell where Taylor is, on conditions that Denni writes a paper about her later on. Jessica reveals that Taylor is likely at the school gym. Colt insults Ben for getting his mom a bracelet and again argues with Denni for being with him, when Spencer charges at Colt for coming here to upset Sam. Nevertheless, Colt explains that he returned for Denni. The three enter the gym and Colt and Ben resume arguing. They demand they talk about the kiss at that instance, but Denni asks for time to sort out her thoughts. She alone goes into the girls' locker room, where she finds Brendan and Taylor kissing. Taylor asks Denni to keep their relationship a secret. Denni asks for the bracelet, but Taylor tells her that she dropped the bracelet in Ben's pumpkin when Officer Monte arrived. Returning to Ben's house, they at last find the bracelet in the pumpkin. Denni privately speaks to Colt about the kiss. Upset, Denni questions why Colt never reached out to her, let alone ever notify her or anyone of where he was. Although Colt apologizes, she declines to be with him, choosing Ben. Colt warns he will hurt her, walking away. Walking back to Ben, Denni informs Ben that she chose him over Colt. He forgives her for kissing Colt and the two at last have their second kiss. Ben additionally admits that the bracelet was actually for her, He declares that they are officially dating and pulls her into another kiss. Bonus Scene A few minutes after Colt's argument with Denni, he passes by the parking lot of the police headquarters. There, he sees Ryan walking alongside Ryan's robot girlfriend, who bailed him out. Robot Girlfriend's battery dies just after Ryan admits to loving her. Ryan asks where Colt is going, to which Colt answers with his new school. Meanwhile, Jessica angrily comes home from the party. She calls an unknown person, stating she needs their help to take down Taylor. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 8: Cheer Revolution